2015-16 League A season
The 2015-16 SGFA League A season was the 37th season of League A, the top professional association football league in St. Gregory. The full schedule was announced on July 6, 2015. The season began on October 9, 2015, and concluded on May 21, 2016. FC Chapman came into the season as defending champions from the 2014-15 season. Banks City, Bonneville Juniors and Port St. Christopher Pirates entered as the three promoted teams from the 2014-15 League B season. The season commenced with one match on Friday night between Helena United and Winston Beach. The other seven matches will take place on the Saturday. After that, six games will be played each Saturday (two in the early afternoon, three in the late afternoon and one in the evening), with one game each on Friday evening and Sunday afternoon. There are three scheduled rounds of mid-week matches that will take place on Tuesday and Wednesday evenings, spread throughout the season. One game also took place on a Thursday evening (Thanksgiving; November 26, 2015). Summary FC Chapman became the second club to win three consecutive league titles, and the first to do it in the promotion and relegation era (Zane Hills won three straight between 1980-81 and 1982-83, prior to the SGFA expanding to multiple tiers). Teams A total of 16 teams compete in the league, including 13 teams from the 2014-15 season and three promoted from the 2014-15 League B season. Banks City and Bonneville Juniors finished as champions and runners up from that season, respectively, and were promoted. Port St. Christopher Pirates became the third and final team to be promoted after beating Midland International in a penalty shoot-out in the promotion play-off final. Banks City bounced back from relegation from League A following the 2013-14 season, while Juniors and Pirates are both promoted to League A for the first time in their history. The three promoted clubs replaced Merrickton, Otway Town and Midland International, who finished 16th, 15th and 14th, respectively, in the 2014-15 season. Midland became the third team to be relegated after losing to Pirates in the aforementioned play-off match. Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Notes: * Winston Beach signed a sponsorship deal with WinstonAir after the commencement of the season. Managerial changes League table Notable events * First goal: Jason Crane-Carson (Helena United vs Winston Beach, October 9, 2015) * First multi-goal game: Jesús Luna, 2 goals (Zane Hills vs Helena Point Rangers, October 10, 2015) * First own goal: Matt Holly (Union Town vs Forest United, October 30, 2015) * First made penalty: Manos Stefanidis (Manorham @ Little Rouge, October 24, 2015) * First missed penalty: Vaughn Greene (Little Rouge vs FC Chapman, October 17, 2015) * First red card: David Silden (Little Rouge vs FC Chapman, October 17, 2015) Season statistics :As of matches played on January 29, 2016 Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 5''' ** Jason Beverley (FC Chapman) ** Cody Duckworth (Forest United) ** Shannon Justice (Little Rouge) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Tim Keeffe (Port St. Christopher Pirates) ** David Silden (Little Rouge) Club * Most yellow cards: 19 ** Little Rouge ** Manorham ** Port St. Christopher Pirates * Most red cards: 3 ** Helena Point Rangers ** Little Rouge Further data to be posted as season is ongoing. Category:League A seasons Category:2015-16 in Gregorian football